


Lost Letters, Found

by straylize



Series: A little bit of inertia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: The thing about history is that not everything gets recorded into it. Here within are just a small fraction of the letters shared between leaders and lovers, uncovered long after their deeds had been immortalized.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: A little bit of inertia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Lost Letters, Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetherae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/gifts).



> A little gift for, based deep in the timeline of a certain, precious AU of ours. ♥ Verdant Moon route is real and it is our _friend._

**_Imperial Year 1385, Great Tree Moon._ **

Fódlan, and the world at large, had changed after the last major war ended in 1185. It became known as a time of peace, heralded by the union of the kings of Fódlan and Almyra, respectively. Peace among nations became commonplace, as did free trade, and the advancement of technology left behind by the Agarthans—much progress was made all across the world in every respect as a result of the war’s outcome, and the two leaders who prospered were immortalized in history as the reason.

King Dimitri of Fódlan, and King Khalid of Almyra were names known across the world, immortalized in the form of statues, towns named for them and a slew of other things that ensured nobody ever forgot their deeds. But in Fódlan, they had an additional reputation: the stars of Fódlan’s greatest love story. King Khalid wasn’t just Almyra’s leader, after all. He had also been the last leader of the Leicester Alliance, a man of both Fódlan and Almyran blood, known to everyone in Fódlan as Claude von Riegan. The war had brought the Kingdom of Faerghus and Leicester Aliiance together in order to end the reign of Emperor Edelgard and unify Fódlan—in that process, the two leaders found love and solace in one another.

It was a fact that was immortalized in the annals of Fódlan’s history, by way of fairy tales, of operas, of paintings and sculptures. All knew that the two had managed to bring about peace and unification in part because of their strong bond, encouraging citizens to follow their example and effectively nullifying concepts such as crests and the endless tensions between Almyra and Fódlan.

However, despite the myriad stories that existed, very few knew the truth of their bonds. Most knew of their marriage and public facing policy, and everyone knew of the stories passed down, started largely by their allies from the war in their own creative pursuits in times of peace. Over the two centuries that passed, many truths were lost—and most were never discovered. The two were thought to be intensely private people, who often kept their own feelings and personal circumstances out of public view, in order to foster change and progression in their respective nations.

Buried truths must eventually be uncovered; and that is what led to the discovery of a lifetime for historians of Fódlan. Deep within Fódlan’s Throat, they discovered a home—a getaway the two kings used for their most clandestine trysts. Within that home were many things believed to be lost to time—the relics Failnaught and Areadbhar, traditional garments—

And letters exchanged between the two leaders, dated Imperial Year 1187.

The papers had long since yellowed and the ink faded, it was considered to be the most fruitful find in their search—a brief glimpse into the time before King Khalid took the throne, and a true insight to how these two legends spoke to and of each other when no others were privy.

The letters were handed off to a woman who had become renowned for her knowledge and understanding of the Unification War—despite her young appearance, she seemed to hold a vast knowledge, and always sought to find the lost pieces of history, in an attempt to show the world how remarkable the officers of those armies truly were. Upon receiving the letters, she could only gasp. The faintest sting of tears stung in her eyes. There was no doubting that the familiar handwriting in those letters belonged to Dimitri and Claude, after all.

They were friends she held dear to her. Dimitri, who had always eaten her cooking, even when it was at its worst—and Claude, who was always scheming to find her secrets, until the day discovered her truths and never revealed them to another.

“My apologies, my friends. I do not wish to pry into the privacy you held so dear, however…”

There was history to be uncovered. There was plenty she hadn’t known of their relationship once the war had ended—and much of what she did know had come from stories their friends told. While these letters were undoubtedly a part of history, she didn’t intend to let the world in on their most intimate moments without properly seeing the contents herself. And so, slowly, she began to peer through the large stack of letters.

* * *

  
  
  


**3, Verdant Rain Moon 1187**

_My beloved,_

_I pray to the goddess that you still fare well. I can only imagine that these scorching summer months are keeping you busy. It’s to my greatest dismay that I could not be there in Almyra to celebrate your birthday, but our legislative matters have left me unable to consider leaving Fhirdiad for quite some time. I’m sure His Majesty is not giving you a moment of reprieve either in his efforts to assure you’re ready to ascend to the throne as quickly as you wish to._

_I do have one pertinent matter I wished to update you on. I have consulted with Professor Manuela and another professional here in the capital regarding that matter you had been researching. It seems they agree with your theory—that my sense of taste could indeed come back to me in time. They believe that the timing of its loss is due to those events, all those years ago. Naturally, I do not intend to sit idly by; I will make a concentrated effort at their instruction to try to restore my senses. I wish so, to be able to properly taste the cuisine that is native to your home, and to truly understand the taste of your favorite tea, as well._

_Time is short, but I do hope to hear from you soon. Though I do miss seeing you far more, I look forward to learning what you’ve been up to._

  
  


_All my love,_

_Dimitri_

* * *

  
  
  


**24, Verdant Rain Moon 1187**

_Dima,_

_I can almost hear your voice in every letter you send—that’s pretty impressive! But it’s as you guessed around here. Dad’s not giving me even a single inch. Sometimes it feels like even my own brain is going to melt from his drilling me on policy and decorum. At this point, it’s pretty much a necessary evil, but if I could sneak away for even a day, you’d know I’d be there in a heartbeat._

_Glad to hear my theory was right. Not to gloat, or anything—but it’s another step forward, right? It would be a shame if you couldn’t taste the veritable feast that will be our wedding spread, you know._

_Speaking of which, I know I joked about this to you years ago, well before our engagement, but would you consider eloping? Not that I don’t want to have our dual-ceremonies, I do. But at our pace, we may not be able to do so for at least another two or three years. We’ve finally made strides in the recovery after the war, but I have to admit that I really want to steal some time for just to the two of us. A clandestine affair, with only the nearest and dearest to us aware of it. Our wedding will be a public one, to be certain. The union of the revered King Dimitri and the slightly less revered Prince Khalid._

_I’d rather have something that’s just us, as we are. Dimitri and Claude, with no other pretenses. If you say yes, I promise you that I’ll find a way to get back to Fódlan for at least a bit._

  
  


_Your beloved,_

_Claude_

* * *

  
  


**1, Horsebow Moon 1187**

_Claude,_

_Please don’t tease me like that. While you know I would love for nothing more than to be wed on our own terms, I cannot see how that would be feasible right now. To have to leave Almyra at such a critical time. I would much prefer to avoid the wrath of His Majesty and Lady Tiana for enabling such recklessness._

_That said, I’m glad you are well. It seems you’re the same as you ever are, for which I’m endlessly grateful. I do miss hearing your voice, and seeing you; it is quite cold in Fhirdiad without your presence, even in the balmy summer months._

_But even still, longing as I may be, I do believe we should wait at least a bit longer. I cannot say I’m opposed to our own private ceremony, we should still plan accordingly._

_Regardless, I do hope to see you soon._

  
  


_Missing you,_

_Dimitri_

* * *

  
  


**7, Horsebow Moon 1187**

_Dima,_

_I love you. I’ll see you soon._

  
  


_♥,_

_Claude_

  
  


* * *

  
  


**14, Horsebow Moon 1187**

_Claude,_

_How can you make one letter sound so ominous? What sort of response is this meant to be? I’m feeling quite concerned when that is all you say._

_Respond as soon as you can._

  
  


_Love,_

_Dimitri_

* * *

  
  


**30, Wyvern Moon 1187**

_Dearest Claude,_

_I suppose it has been nearly two months since we were wed. I am grateful that we had so many weeks to spend together in celebration—but it is truly frigid here without the warmth of your presence. Despite the time that has passed, I can hardly believe the actions we carried out. Even since that day nearly three years ago, you have consistently found a way to surprise me. There is never a dull moment in your presence, and I already long to bask in it once more. Many schemes of yours will be remembered for generations to come, but I am pleased to hold this scheme near and dear to me; it is a secret for us, our matrimony that none will know of until our public vows._

_Would it be too presumptuous of me to take a trip to see you? Winter is upon on us, and while I’m not sure how I will fare in the capital heat for a prolonged period of time… I do wish to be able to spend my first wedded birthday with my beloved. Fhirdiad’s cold may truly be far too frigid for my liking without your presence._

_We’ll soon be at a point where we can afford to make use of dual residency. I am considering building another home, deep within Fódlan’s throat, at the border of our nations. Nestled away where only wyverns can reach, and where you and I can share our lives, when not confined to either palace. We can discuss it more in the coming months._

_In any case, I truly miss you. The time when we can see each other once more is always far too long._

_Yours, always,_

_Dimitri._

* * *

  
  


With tears in her eyes, she set the letter down. Each letter had a burning familiarity; she could hear their voices so clearly in each letter. Claude warm, casually teasing tones that were always warmer when it was Dimitri on the receiving end. DImitri’s refined speaking that would always get incredulously tripped up when he was teased. She could just picture the sentiments behind each letter, and seeing the rest of the stack, she realizes the most important thing—these letters are meant to stay private.

There are many things from the time of Fódlan’s unification that could be shared. Putting the lost Heroes’ Relics on display, garments the revered leaders donned on and off the battlefield, and other mementos where history will not forget them were perfectly fine ideas. But those letters told a different story. They were personal. They showed the truth of the love and dynamic the two shared—one that differed from the operas and storybooks.

Some things were meant to remain uncovered, at least for the time being.

“Miss Flayn, the letters—”

She shook her head in response to the colleague that undoubtedly sought her approval to start the process for publishing them.

“These won’t suffice for publication,” She was firm in her stance as she placed a letter back in the envelope and onto a stack of letters that were still unread. “They do not offer any historical value, as we may have first believed.” 

It was a lie, but one that couldn’t be argued against. In truth, they would have painted Fódlan’s greatest love story in a new light. Undoubtedly, many people would have loved to see the honest, open way in which they communicated with one another about the struggles and trials they faced as leaders and lovers, and how many things they did were truly not recorded by history books. But all the same, Flynn could only imagine the disappointment they’d feel in having that privacy betrayed by someone they trusted well into their old age.

And so, the found letters remained lost to the world, though Flayn held onto them for centuries, locked away with the other treasures of the past that were better left untold.


End file.
